


Helping

by OverusedInkPen



Category: Homestuck
Genre: /Reader, F/M, Reader Insert, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverusedInkPen/pseuds/OverusedInkPen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I could help if you like." then the feeling of an oncoming orgasm was gone. Your eyes flashed open and you saw the figure of Cronus leaning on your door frame. You instantly moved your hands and closed your legs, he had seen you naked but not naked and fully out. There was no hiding what you had been doing, your hands and thighs told the entire story. It took you a few moments for you to catch your breath to answer him. </p><p>"How long have you been there?" you asked. "10 minutes." he answered. "I kinda like to see you all flushed, and whimpering my name." there was a hint of triumph in his voice.  He walked over to you dropping his signature jacket on the ground and stood next to the couch and looked down at you. "You're really something to watch babe and I bet it's even better to be apart of." he smirked leaning down to kiss you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helping

Having a flushed crush on Cronus Ampora wasn't the most splendid of things, especially when you were already filling a quadrant with him. You were his moirail, you had been his moirail for a few sweeps actually and your flush crush had been there for almost the equal amount of time. He had finished his slight break down and you were there, as always, to comfort him. 

Now he was just silently crying into your skirt, you could see the tear stains on the light blue of the skirt you were wearing. You were singing to him, as you always did, and rubbed the small space behind his ears where there was no hair. Which was particularly hard to reach since it was a rather small spot but you remembered the exact space. 

When he mentioned Meenah and how she rejected him, that was when you started crying. You were quiet, made it so that he couldn't recognize your tears in your voice. He wasn't looking upwards, or at you for that matter so he didn't know. "It's okay Cronus. She doesn't know." you hummed to him as the tears were drying on your gray skin. He would barely be able to see the slight stain on your cheeks. Lucky you weren't a darker blood colored troll. 

"But could you do have her as a Kismesis." you pointed out you voice almost higher pitched, barely enough for him to notice. 

"I don't want her as a kismesis." he objected, you licked your lips trying to think of a good way to calm him down since your usual methods weren't working. You looked at the wall of your hive in front of the both of you were your recuperacoon sat in the corner and your computer across the wall from him. You didn't notice when he lifted his head off of your legs and looked up at you, "Why are you crying?" he asked catching your attention, "oh, don't worry about it." you said, that was the wrong thing to say to your moirail. "I'm your moirail, babe..." he grasped your hand in his and the tone in his voice caused you to almost break down. 

He started calling you babe in the beginning of your relationship, and you enjoyed it made it feel as if you were his matesprit. Though he called almost every girl that passed babe so you couldn't be that special, but if it was all you were getting you had to live with it. "Do you want to go take a bath?" you suggested changing the subject. 

He didn't press on after that, and your secret was safe for awhile longer.

.

It had been weeks since you had almost been caught, and no close calls since. Which was a relief, Cronus didn't have clue of your flush crush on him or at least to your knowledge he didn't. 

Your fingers barely moved as your short tentacles wrapped around them. A low moan came from your mouth as you moved your fingers further into yourself, this was a rare thing for you to do but it was happening. 

You had just gotten out of the shower and for some reason putting off putting clothes on. So you were pretty much walking around naked, but you were just about certain you had locked the door and the only one with a key was Cronus. He had seen you naked, only a few times but there wasn't much that he should be shocked about. 

The slight teal color of your genetic material stained your fingers as you rubbed the soft tentacles while inserting a finger into your nook. Your eyes closed and your head thrown back the only thing you could hear was the stupid accent of Cronus Ampora. Murmuring sweet endearments into your ear, breath warm against you, oh who were you kidding your opinion of his accent was far different. 

The image of him was painted against the back of your eyelids which made the entire experience better. Slight whimpers of his name, curse words, and other meaningless phrases slipped from your mouth when you weren't moaning. You wished you had three hands then because you could have killed for some attention to your horns. Maybe suck on them, oh that would have been fantastic, risking a decline of pleasure you moved a hand from your nook and brushed a finger on your horn. Which made you almost orgasm on the spot, so it was a risk that you profited in. 

"I could help if you like." then the feeling of an oncoming orgasm was gone. Your eyes flashed open and you saw the figure of Cronus leaning on your door frame. You instantly moved your hands and closed your legs, he had seen you naked but not naked and fully out. There was no hiding what you had been doing, your hands and thighs told the entire story. It took you a few moments for you to catch your breath to answer him. 

"How long have you been there?" you asked. "10 minutes." he answered. "I kinda like to see you all flushed, and whimpering my name." there was a hint of triumph in his voice. He walked over to you dropping his signature jacket on the ground and stood next to the couch and looked down at you. "You're really something to watch babe and I bet it's even better to be apart of." he smirked leaning down to kiss you. 

You, of course, accepted the kiss happily, pulling him down gently towards you; most likely getting teal on his shirt. You slowly slid downwards with him until you were back to your position on the bed. Your hands, now barely slick with the teal material, were on his horns, lightly brushing your fingers against them, as he kissed your neck. 

The slight taste of his cigarettes was on his tongue, which you found oddly enjoyable. You pushed his shirt up, moving one hand under to cloth to feel his chest. He was ripped, as you expected since it was almost impossible for him to lose any of the muscle within a month. He obliged with your wishes and pulled his shirt over his head, revealing the true beauty of his body. 

You could feel your legs slowly open and you became slightly more comfortable around Cronus. You had dreamed of the day he would kiss you, and your nudity was just a plus to the equation. His hand moved from your waist to your lower regions, slowly but your own body beat him there. The short tentacles curled around him, which made him chuckle. 

"Look who's excited." he quipped taking your lips off of yours for a few seconds. You weren't going to respond, you were concentrating on not just moaning loudly. Which was something you should have thrown out of the window, because if he had been watching you for the ten minutes earlier, then he had heard you moan, multiple times. 

He kisses started descending from your breasts, where he stayed for a while kissing and nibbling on your skin. Which made you lose any of the cool you had, "Fucking Hell." you moaned. His made it's own trail down your navel until he came to his stop, which made you gasp in surprise. Though it wasn't as much as a surprise, it was more of a gasp of pleasure. His fingers traded spots with his mouth and they were on the mission of fingering you. 

Your toes curled in pure pleasure as he went to work on you and you started moaning louder. You pulled on his hair, and it wasn't at all gentle but he seemed to enjoy it. 

"C-Cronus." you whimpered hands moving from his hair to his horns, causing him to stiffen slightly. You giggled at his reaction, causing him to slightly bite down on you. You released a scream of pleasure, well it wasn't a scream more very loud whimper. He was cocky even during the most intimate of times. 'This is going to take one hell of a time to clean up.' you thought. "Bucket, behind the -FUCK- recuperacoon." you informed as you were close to an orgasm. 

You could hear his laugh, "I'm way ahead of you babe." he retorted. You looked at him, seeing the tin silver bucket next to him on the floor, how had she not noticed that. It only took you a few more seconds before you orgasmed with a rather loud scream, which sent teal fluid onto his hands, into his mouth and partially into the bucket. 

You looked up, to check on him, and you let out a million apologizes at the sight of his teal tainted mouth. "Damn babe, never got a girl to do that for me before." he said setting the bucket down on the ground. You blushed, if you body could turn another shade of the light blue. "That was amazing." you responded, trying to breathe again. He pulled you upwards and towards him for a kiss, you could taste yourself in your mouth and in all reality it wasn't very bad nor was it that appetising. Yet Cronus seemed to enjoy it. 

You moved to start to unbuckle his pants, if he had given you so much you were going to repay him. "Whoa, babe. Ready already." he said into the kiss helping you move his pants off, by now you had pushed him down onto his back. You giggled lightly at the sight of his boxers, you had no idea where he found a pair with human half naked females on them but sure enough he was wearing them. His own violet bulge was starting to poke through the fabric, you rolled the elastic of the boxers with your forefinger and thumb before pushing them down inch by inch. 

"I've been waiting for too long." you responded as his boxers were fully off of his body. You moved your hair back from your eyes as you wrapped your hand around his bulge. It wrapped itself around your fingers, causing you to smile happily as you caressed it further. "Oh shit, (name)." he moaned as your tongue came out to lick the very tip of the bulge. He jerked slightly under you as you captured more of his bulge in you mouth. Your tongue sliding around the tentacle in your mouth, granting him further pleasure. 

You felt his hands start to move into your hair, pushing your head slightly further onto him. You complied happily and comfortably moving your tongue around him more, sucking him hard for pressure. You slowly pushed the rest of his shaft into your mouth, barely getting to the base without your gag reflex kicking in. But you managed and egged him on further to a climax, you moved your head slowly on him and his grip on your hair grew. 

A few moments later your mouth filled with the violet fluid that belonged to your loved. You swallowed, just as he did for you, your lips now the violet shade of his blood. You looked upwards at his face, that was almost completely overcome with the violet blush. You smiled, happily, feeling accomplished as he gently pushed you on your back. 

"You're confident about this babe?" he asked, though the question was almost irrelevant at the moment. "Cronus Ampora. I urgently need you right now." you answered moving your hips closer to him. He chuckled at you as you kissed him again, moving himself to your entrance, though his own body was ahead of him. 

He kissed you reassuringly, noting on your nervousness. He was, your moirail he could tell when your were nervous. "Don't be like that babe." he said tenderly. "You're going to be perfect." he murmured as he pushed inside of you. He quickly thrusts himself into you, causing your body to react in both pleasure and a slight twinge of pain. A chill is sent up your spine and a loud whimper came out of your mouth as he grunted trying to keep his cool. 

"Sweet Jegus, you're tight (name)." he breathed as you pulled him down for a kiss. Which lasted for a few seconds until the thrusting started again. "How ya doin down there?" he grunted as you gasped in pleasure. "Fan," you sucked in a deep breath as he hit a fantastic spot inside of you. "Fantastic." you breathed moving your own body to get closer to him. 

He thrusted again, hitting the same spot again, Cronus was a fast learner. "Oh, gog do that again." you whimpered, he rolled his hips and complied to your request thrusting repeatedly now at a constant speed. Your back arches as you give in to his thrusts dissolving into a puddle of troll gloob under him. You moaned deeply, pushing him closer by pushing the heels of your feet into his butt. He grips you by the hips and pushes himself even further into you, causing you to scream. 

His breathing was just as uneven as yours as his thrusts became more erratic and deeper inside of you, bringing you both closer and close to the edge. You pull him tightly against you, sinking your teeth into his shoulder as a loud scream was let out announcing your climax. Soon followed by a series of grunts and you could almost feel his release inside of you. 

You both stayed prone for a few minutes, that felt longer than minutes. Your ran your hands down his spine counting the scars as your breathing regulated again. He lets out a breath and sits up, "Babe, I can add you to the list of people I need to pail with again." he breathed. "Oh, who else is on that list?" you asked, slightly curious. "No one else, just you." he answered picking the bucket up. 

He angled you correctly over to bucket before pulling out of you, letting the genetic material flow out of you, an odd light violet color landing into the bucket. He kissed you deeply before placing the full bucket on the ground. He moved the two back pillows off the couch allowing more room for the both of you to lay down. 

He nuzzled into you, letting out a soft purr as your eyes closed and your curled into him. "Thanks for helping me." you spoke up. "Whatever can I do for a potential matesprit. I'll do it." he responded as you looked up to him. "So are you thinking what I'm thinking?" you asked as he smiled down at you. "Baby, I'm pretty confident I've already said what I'm thinking." 

And so your agreement to become matesprits was then finalized.


End file.
